Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is an American live-action series. The show started on August 28, 1993 on Fox Kids and ended with a cliffhanger ending on November 27, 1995, which was resolved on the mini-series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''the following year. 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers logo' 'Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger' 'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' 'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' 'Morphers: '''All: 'Rangers Season 1' 'Rangers Season 2' 'Rangers Season 3' 'Rangers Season Ninja 3.5' 'Allies' 'Mighty Morphin Rangers' Mmpr-red.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-yellow.jpg|Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell Mmpr-blue.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-pink.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard Mmpr-black.jpg|Zack Taylor Adam Park Mmpr-green.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tom Oliver Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Mr-hr-dex2.jpg|Dex Stewart Mmpr-ninjor.jpg|Ninjor 'Mighty Morphin Ranger Form 1 2 3' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin 1 2 3' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin Ninja 3.5' 'Mighty Morphin Rangers Names Photos' Jason Lee Scott2.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Jason Lee Scott 2 MMPR Rocky DeSantos2.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Red Ninja Trini Kwan2.jpg|Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell2.jpg|Aisha Campbell Aisha Campbell 2 MMPR Yellow Ninja Billy Cranston2.jpg|Billy Cranston Billy Cranston 2 MMPR Blue Ninja Kimberly Ann Hart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Kimberly Ann Hart 2 MMPR Pink Ninja Katherine Hillard2.jpg|Katherine Hillard Katherine Hillard 2 MMPR Pink Ninja Zack Taylor2.jpg|Taylor] Adam Park2.jpg|Adam Park Adam Park 2 MMPR Adam Park 2 MMPR Black Ninja Tommy Oliver2.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Green Tom Oliver.jpg|Tom Oliver Tommy Oliver3.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Ninja Dex Stewart.jpg|Dex Stewart Dex Stewart 2 MMPR MMPR Ninjor.jpg|Ninjor 'Allies' *Zoltar (Unaired Pilot) *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bulk and Skull *Ernie *Mr. Kaplan *Ms. Appleby *Angela *Lt. Jeremore B. Stone *Ninjor 'Villains' *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Scorpia *Finster *Squatt and Baboo *Master Vile *Lokar *Hydro Hog *Putty Parrollers/Z Putty Parrollers *Tenga Warriors 'Weapons' * Power Cannon * Saba * Dragon Shield * Dragon Dagger * Power Blaster - (Power Axe, Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance, Power Sword) * Power Bow * Power Daggers * Power Lance * Power Axe * Power Sword * Thunder Slingers * Blade Blaster 'Gear' * Shark Cycles * Battle Bikes * RadBug * Wrist Communicator * Power Morphers * Power Crystals * Ninja Power Coins * Thunder Power Coins * Dinosaur Power Coins * Power Coins 'Megazord Season 3' * Shogun Ultrazord * Ninja Ultrazord * Shogun MegaFalconzord * Ninja MegaFalconzord * Ninja Megazord 'Zords Season 3' * Titanus * White Shogunzord * Yellow Shogunzord * Blue Shogunzord * Black Shogunzord * Red Shogunzord * White Ninja Falconzord * Pink Crane Ninjazord * Yellow Bear Ninjazord * Blue Wolf Ninjazord * Black Frog Ninjazord * Red Ape Ninjazord 'Megazord Season 2' * Thunder Ultrazord * Mega Tigerzord * White Tigerzord - Warrior Mode * Thunder Megazord 'Zords Season 2' * Torzord * White Tigerzord * Firebird Thunderzord * Griffin Thunderzord * Unicorn Thunderzord * Lion Thunderzord * Red Dragon Thunderzord 'Megazord Season 1' * Dino Ultrazord * Mega Dragon Zord * Dragon Zord Battle Mode * Dino Megazord 'Zords Season 1' * Titanus * Dragonzord * Pterodactyl Dinozord * Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord * Triceratops Dinozord * Mastodon Dinozord * Tyrannosaurus Dinozord 'Episodes' 'Season 1: 1993-1994' #'Day of the Dumpster ( Unaired Pilot)' #*'After the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa is freed from her imprisonment on the moon, an interdimensional being known as Zoltar grants five teens the powers of the dinosaurs in order to battle her.' #'Day of the Dumpster' #*'An evil sorceress by the name of Rita Repulsa is freed from her space dumpster after being imprisoned for ten thousand years, and comes to Earth with intentions of destroying it. Meanwhile, an intergalactic being named Zordon and his assistant robot, Alpha, decide to recruit five teenagers and equip them with super powers in order to do battle Rita and her goons.' #'High Five' #*'As the teens try to adjust to their new roles as Power Rangers, Rita plots to get rid of them once and for all and traps them in an alternate dimension. The Power Rangers must also do battle with Rita’s latest skeletal creation, Bones. Trini, who is extremely afraid of heights, must learn to conquer her fear in order to save her fellow teammates.' #'Teamwork' #*'While Trini & Kimberly petition to have a local waste dump shut down, Rita Repulsa sends down an army of Putty Patrollers and her powerful Minotaur to distract them.' #'A Pressing Engagement' #*'As Jason tries to break a bench pressing record at the Youth Center, Rita sends Goldar and her new King Sphinx down to Angel Grove to attack the Power Rangers.' #'Different Drum' #*'Rita sends Gnarly Gnome down to Earth to hypnotize the children of Angel Grove using his dastardly music.' #'Food Fight' #*'The Power Rangers are busy making preparations for Angel Grove’s International Food Festival. This gives Rita the idea to send down her latest monster, Pudgy Pig to eat everything in sight.' #'Big Sisters' #*'When Kimberly & Trini are assigned to be “big sisters” to a troublesome girl Maria, Rita kidnaps her and releases Chunky Chicken on Angel Grove.' #'I, Eye Guy' #*'When Rita finds out that Billy is helping his young friend Willy with his science fair project, she releases Eye Guy on Angel Grove to capture the boy.' #'For Whom The Bell Trolls' #*'For a school project, the Power Rangers must share a hobby or personal belonging of theirs with the class. Trini decides to talk about her doll collection, including her favorite one of all, Mr. Ticklesneezer. Things get bad, however, when Rita brings Mr. Ticklesneezer to life, and he begins to terrorize Angel Grove by shrinking everything in sight, and trapping them inside bottles.' #'Happy Birthday, Zack' #*'When his friends plan Zack a surprise birthday party, he is led to believe they have forgotten his birthday. Things worsen when Rita sends down Knasty Knight as her birthday present for Zack.' #'No Clowning Around' #*'The Power Rangers, along with Trini’s cousin, Sylvia, try and enjoy a day of fun at the Angel Grove fair. Rita, who despises fun, sends down Pineoctopus to put a damper on their good time.' #'Power Ranger Punks' #*'When Baboo poisons Kimberly & Billy’s lemonade with a potion that turns them into punks. Meanwhile, Trini, Zack and Jason must do battle with the dangerous Terror Toad who defeats his opponents by eating them.' #'Peace, Love and Woe' #*'When Rita’s latest monster, Madame Woe mistakes Billy’s love interest, Marge for a Power Ranger and captures her, the Power Rangers come to her rescue.' #'Foul Play in the Sky' #*'When Kimberly joins her pilot uncle on an airplane, Rita uses a sleeping potion which knocks him out while he is piloting the plane. With very little help, Kimberly must then safely land the plane and join her fellow teammates in battle with the monster Snizzard.' #'Dark Warrior' #*'When Rita finds out that Trini’s scientist uncle is working on an invisibility formula, she sends down her latest monster, the Dark Warrior to capture him and obtain the formula.' #'Switching Places' #*'When Billy’s switching machine experiment goes awry, he and Kimberly end up switching bodies. They must find a way to deal with the problem quickly when Rita sends Genie down to Angel Grove.' #'Green With Evil Part 1: Out Of Control' #*'Rita casts a spell on a new Angel Grove High student by the name of Tommy Oliver and lures him to the dark side. She then uses her sixth power coin, which she had won in a battle with Zordon, to turn him into her evil Green Ranger.' #'Green With Evil Part 2: Jason's Battle' #*'Still recovering from the mysterious Green Ranger’s attack, the Power Rangers try to undo the damage he’s done to the command center. Meanwhile, Rita gives her evil Green Ranger the Sword Of Darkness to seal the deal.' #'Green With Evil Part 3: The Rescue' #*'As the four remaining Power Rangers continue their search for Jason, unaware that he’s trapped in Goldar’s Dark Dimension, they are then attacked by the vicious Scorpina.' #'Green With Evil Part 4: Eclipsing Megazord' #*'As the Power Rangers use their Megazord to battle Goldar, Scorpina & the Green Ranger, they are crushed in battle and forced to retreat back to the Command Center.' #'Green With Evil Part 5: Breaking The Spell' #*'The Power Rangers, now aware that their new friend Tommy is the man behind the Green Ranger suit, continue to do battle with him as he summons his Dragonzord.' #'The Trouble With Shellshock' #*'As Rita rests, Squatt & Baboo attempt to take charge and send the clumsy Shellshock to Angel Grove.' #'Itsy Bitsy Spider' #*'Rita switches out a Forrest Spirit Statue from Angel Grove park and replaces it with her own- one which holds her Spidertron inside.' #'The Spit Flower' #*'With the Angel Grove Parade around the corner, Kimberly is assigned to design a flower float for it. However, Rita sends down her Putties to trash her completed project as well as unleashing her powerful Spit Flower on the Power Rangers.' #'Life's A Masquerade' #*'When the gang attends a costume party, Rita spoils their fun by sending down Frankenstein to crash the party.' #'Gung Ho!' #*'Jason & Tommy practice for the upcoming Team Ninja Competition. To teach them the value of teamwork, Zordon sends them both on a dangerous mission to retrieve powerful new weapons for the Power Rangers, who are left behind to do battle with Rita’s new Super Putties.' #'Wheel Of Misfortune' #*'As the Power Rangers take part in a school production of Rumpelstiltskin, Rita steals one of the props, Kimberly’s grandmother’s antique spinning wheel, and transforms it into the evil Wheel of Destruction.' #'Island Of Illusion, Part 1' #*'Rita traps the Power Rangers on the Island of Illusion, where their greatest fears can destroy them.' #'Island Of Illusion, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers, still trapped on the Island of Illusion, learn that self-confidence will help them to face their fears and escape from the island.' #'The Rockstar' #*'When Jason and his cousin get their hands on a secret map, Rita sends down Scorpina to find the Mirror of Destruction before they do.' #'Calamity Kimberly' #*'When Kimberly is having an unlucky day, Rita takes note of this and sends down her Samurai Fanman down to Earth to make her day even worse.' #'A Star is Born' #*'While Tommy auditions for a role in a karate commercial, his friends are in danger when they are put up against two fearsome monsters.' #'The Yolk's on You!' #*'With the Angel Grove High talent show around the corner, the Power Rangers have a lot to deal with when Finster creates Fang in celebration of Rita’s birthday.' #'The Green Candle, Part 1' #*'Rita uses a Green Candle to wipe out the Green Ranger once and for all.' #'The Green Candle, Part 2' #*'As Jason journeys to Goldar’s Dark Dimension to stop the Green Candle from burning out, Tommy battles Cyclops with the Dragonzord.' #'Birds of a Feather' #*'While Zack trains a young student for a karate tournament, Rita sends her Hatchasaurus down to Earth.' #'Clean-Up Club' #*'The teens form a Clean-Up Club and take part in cleaning up Angel Grove Park, but Rita has plans of her own and sends Polluticorn after them.' #'A Bad Reflection on You' #*'Rita creates duplicates of the Power Rangers to ruin their reputations.' #'Doomsday Part 1' #*'It’s “Power Rangers Day” in Angel Grove and Rita spoils the town’s celebration by trapping all the citizens of Angel Grove in her alternate dimension, leaving the Power Rangers to do battle with Goldar and his new zord Cyclopsis.' #'Doomsday Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers must continue to do battle with Cyclopsis, despite not being at full-strength.' #'Rita's Seed of Evil' #*'When the Power Rangers decide to start planting saplings in Angel Grove Park, Rita plants her own seeds, which soon blooms into the deadly Octoplant.' #'A Pig Surprise' #*'Rita finds an opportunity to revive Pudgy Pig by using one of the pigs at the Angel Grove Pet Adoption Program.' #'Something Fishy' #*'Due to a bad experience as a child, Billy is deathly afraid of fish. Rita plays on his fear by casting a spell on him and bringing this fear to the surface.' #'Lions & Blizzards' #*'The Power Rangers win a trophy for their work in the annual Angel Grove Oddball Games, but Rita has it stolen and proceeds to turn it into Goatan.' #'Crystal of Nightmares' #*'When the gang heads to a cabin in the mountains to study for exams, Goldar uses the Crystal Of Nightmares to have their worst fears play out in their own nightmares.' #'To Flea or Not to Flee' #*'When Jason gets a strange rash from a lost dog, the Power Rangers later find out that Rita is behind this as she sends her deadly Fighting Flea to destroy our heroes.' #'Reign of the Jellyfish' #*'When the Power Rangers bury a time capsule for Angel Grove High School, Rita, sends down Jellyfish to trap the Power Rangers in an alternate dimension.' #'Plague of the Mantis' #*'While learning a new fighting technique, the Praying Mantis, Trini has some difficulty mastering the move. When Rita sends down Mantis to face Trini, she quickly learns to grasp the concept and uses it to defeat her opponent.' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part 1' #*'Rita kidnaps and traps the teen parents in an alternate dimension and uses them as leverage to obtain the Power Coins.' #'Return Of an Old Friend Part 2' #*'Tommy decides to pay a visit to his friends, and just in time too. Zordon notifies him of the situation and through borrowed power, he is able to once again morph into the Green Ranger.' #'Grumble Bee' #*'When Billy receives his very first B, Rita send down the Grumble Bee.' #'Two Heads are Better than One' #*'Tommy & Jason are teaching a self-defense course for the mothers of Angel Grove, and when Rita hears Tommy utter the phrase “Two Heads Are Better Than One”, she decides to take his advice for herself and sends down the Two-Headed Parrot to attack the Power Rangers.' #'Fowl Play' #*'Rita interrupts Zack’s Magic Show at Ernie’s Juice Bar when she sends down Peckster to battle the Power Rangers.' #'Trick or Treat' #*'Kimberly is a contestant on a game show called Trick Or Treat. She ends up having to forfeit when Rita sends the Pumpkin Rapper down to Earth and she and her fellow Power Rangers have to go stop him.' #'Second Chance' #*'When Jason & Zack try and help a young boy Roger make the soccer team, Rita sends down her Socadillo who plays soccer by his own rules.' #'On Fins and Needles' #*'When Tommy & Jason try to instill some good values into Angel Grove’s youth, Rita’s Slippery Shark casts a spell on the two making them hate one another' #'Enter... The Lizzinator' #*'Kimberly’s younger cousin Kelly is having difficulties obtaining a spot on the Angel Grove Cheerleading Squad. When Rita sends down the Lizzinator and has Kelly kidnapped, she must escape by putting to use everything she’s learned.' #'Football Season' #*'When Tommy is having trouble making the Angel Grove High Football Team, Rita sends down Rhino Blaster and a few Putties to challenge the Power Rangers in a good old fashioned game of football.' #'Mighty Morphin' Mutants' #*'Goldar select Putties worthy enough to become evil Power Rangers.' #'An Oyster Stew' #*'Zack wanting to impress Angela, buys her a pair of pearl earrings for her birthday. The earrings, which have been cursed by Rita cause everyone in the room to freeze once Angela puts them on.' 'Season 2: 1994-1995' #'The Mutiny, Part 1' #*'Whilst out motocrossing for a charity event race, the Power Rangers witness strange occurrences in the sky. The cause of this is revealed to be the arrival of Lord Zedd, Rita’s superior. Tired of Rita’s failures, Lord Zedd exiles her and takes control himself, vowing to finish the Power Rangers off once and for all.' #'The Mutiny, Part 2' #*'Pirantishead successfully freezes most of the Dinozords barring the Tyrannosaurus, which he instead turns against the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord also suffers the same fate. With two of their most powerful vetches under Lord Zedd’s control, Zordon & Alpha are forced to upgrade their defenses, and provide the Power Rangers with new Thunderzords' #'The Mutiny, Part 3' #*'The Power Rangers, aware that they need to regain control of the Dinozords in order to finish activating the Thunderzords, work on reclaiming them with the aid of an electronic scrambler developed by Billy.' #'The Wanna-Be Ranger' #*'Lord Zedd uses Zack’s white gorilla costume to create Primator, a monster with the ability to transform into any Power Ranger.' #'Putty on the Brain' #*'Lord Zedd casts a spell on Billy & Zack’s new glasses causing them to think their fellow Ranger friends are Z Putties.' ''' #Bloom of Doom' #*'When the Power Rangers start up their own clubs at the Youth Center, Lord Zedd uses this to his advantage and casts a spell on Kimberly, making her very jealous and hostile towards Trini.' #'The Green Dream' #*'When Tommy keeps having horrible nightmares about losing his Green Ranger powers, Lord Zedd calls on Robogoat to capture Tommy and lure him to the dark side.' #'The Power Stealer' #*'While cleaning up Angel Grove, the teens get trapped by Octophantom who attempts to drain the Power Rangers of their powers.' #'The Beetle Invasion' #*'While the Power Rangers are busy with a broom ball tournament against their rivals, Stone Canyon, Lord Zedd sends Stag Beetle down to Earth.' #'Welcome to Venus Island' #*'When Trini’s young neighbor is kidnapped by Goldar while at the beach with the Power Rangers, they have to act fast and rescue her from the extremely dangerous Venus Island, where the Invenusable Flytrap is awaiting their arrival.' #'The Song Of Guitardo' #*'When Lord Zedd spoils the teens picnic in the park, and unleashes his Guitardo monster on Angel Grove, it’s up to Kimberly & Tommy to rescue their friends from the trance Guitardo has them under.' #'Green No More, Part 1' #*'Tommy gets a cryptic warning from his future self about the status of his dwindling powers. Meanwhile, the remaining Power Rangers have a problem of their own when Lord Zedd has plans of assembling his own team of Dark Rangers.' #'Green No More, Part 2' #*'Lord Zedd & Goldar trap Tommy in another dimension with plans to strip him of his Green Ranger powers once and for all.' #'Missing Green' #*'Jason is still down in the dumps about Tommy losing his powers, but he must get over it quickly when the remaining four Power Rangers are imprisoned by Goldar.' #*'Lord Zedd sends down Trumpet Top to attack the Power Rangers and cause them to believe they’re fighting monsters from their past.' #'Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park' #*'?' #'Beauty and the Beast' #*'The Power Rangers must put a stop to Lord Zedd’s evil plans when he decides that he would like to have a queen by his side and chooses Kimberly for the job.' #'White Light, Part 1' #*'While the Power Rangers are dealing with Nimrod The Scarlet Sentinel, Billy finds out a secret project developed by Zordon & Alpha.' #'White Light, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers are called to the Command Center where a new Power Ranger is there to greet them.' #'Two for One' #*'While on a date with Tommy in Angel Grove Park, Kimberly’s purse is stolen by Lord Zedd’s Putties. Lord Zedd makes the contents of the purse into two monsters.' #'Opposites Attract' #*'Billy becomes smitten with one of Kimberly’s friends, whilst Lord Zedd transforms the Blue Ranger’s new polarizer device into the monster Magnet Brain.' #'Zedd's Monster Mash' #*'On Halloween night, Lord Zedd traps Tommy alone in an alternate dimension, and puts him up against a variety of monsters from his past.' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 1' #*'Lord Zedd captures Rocky, Adam & Aisha, three martial arts students with the intention of making them his Dark Rangers.' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers continue to face the dilemmas poised by the ensnarement of their new friends.' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 3' #*'As Lord Zedd prepares to turn his captive Ninja Students to the side of evil, the Power Rangers are finally able to make progress in their bid to rescue their enemies hostage.' #'A Monster of Global Proportions' #*'Delegates of the impending Peace Conference in Switzerland arrive in Angel Grove, and Lord Zedd takes full advantage of their arrival to initiate an international incident by unleashing a monster created from the sculpture of a world globe''' #'Zedd Waves' #*'Lord Zedd’s latest monster transmits a powerful subconscious message into the minds of Angel Grove using radio frequencies, which also effects the Power Rangers.' #'The Power Transfer, Part 1' #*'When Jason, Trini & Zack are chosen to be part of the Peace Conference in Switzerland, Lord Zedd seizes the opportunity to unleash his new zord Serpentera on the planet and the universe.' #'The Power Transfer, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers struggle to escape with the Sword of Light before Serpentera lays waste to the Nameless Planet.' #'Goldar's Vice-Versa' #*'The Vice Versa Dance is underway and Adam has fallen for a particularly beautiful martial artist who may provide enough sting to put the new Power Rangers out of action.' #'Mirror of Regret' #*'Adam is confronted by the darkest demons of his past when Goldar exposes him to the Mirror of Regret.' #'When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?' #*'Lord Zedd uses Adam’s kaleidoscope to create Scatterbrain, who erases Tommy, Billy & Kimberly’s memories.' #'Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun' #*'Rocky becomes obsessed with Ernie’s new pachinco machine, and when Lord Zedd casts a spell on him, Rocky soon makes having fun his only priority.' #'Lights, Camera, Action' #*'The Power Rangers are expected to appear on national television to deliver a message of peace, but Lord Zedd tries to interfere by creating a monster out of a television camera.' #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' #*'Aisha is made Fire Safety Captain during Angel Grove High’s Fire Safety Week. She ends up taking the job a little too seriously and alienates everyone around her. Meanwhile Lord Zedd sends Flamehead down to Angel Grove and teaches Aisha a thing or two about teamwork.' #'Scavenger Hunt' #*'As the Power Rangers play a round of Scavenger Hunt, Lord Zedd schemes to send the Power Rangers on a never-ending round of the game.' #'The Great Bookala Escape' #*'The Power Rangers befriend a kindly alien who crash lands on Earth. Lord Zedd sets his sights on the alien’s diamond energy source, which could give him limitless power.' #'Forever Friends' #*'There’s tension in the air when Kimberly needs to compete in a gymnastics competition against Aisha’s former best friend, Shawna.' #'A Reel Fish Story' #*'While Rocky as working as a life guard at Angel Grove’s lake, Lord Zedd summons all the underwater themed monsters the Power Rangers have faced before.' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 1' #*'Using the Rock of Time, Lord Zedd turns the Earth back, reducing the teens to helpless children. With the Power Rangers unable to defend themselves, Lord Zedd unleashes Photomare.' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 2' #*'Alpha attempts to free the young Power Rangers , who are trapped in Photomare’s dastardly photo prison. However, even if the kids are returned to normal, can anything be done to stop the Rock of Time?' #'The Wedding, Part 1' #*'The Power Rangers embark on a whirlwind tour of Australia. Meanwhile, an old enemy returns to the moon to exact her revenge on Lord Zedd the only way she knows how by making herself his bride.' #'The Wedding, Part 2' #*'Betrayed by a malfunctioning Alpha and trapped inside a theater house full of familiar foes, the Power Rangers struggle to fight their way through the carnival of monsters and escape. Meanwhile, preparations are made for the fiendish union of two masters of evil.' #'The Wedding, Part 3' #*'The Power Rangers make a dash for freedom as Lord Zedd and his new bride Rita Repulsa make their way to Earth with the intent of finishing them off.' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1' #*'The sinister Wizard Of Deception is summoned to deal with the Power Rangers. Intending to trap them in the past, the Wizard Of Deception makes preparations to deal with the teens valiant leader Tommy by pitting him against none other than himself.' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 2' #*'The White Ranger confronts his clone, armed with the Green Ranger powers, and the two clash. Meanwhile, trapped in the 18th century, the powerless teens are confronted by the Wizard Of Deception and two very large rats.' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 3' #*'As the Green Ranger unleashes the Dragonzord, a weakened White Ranger struggles to keep his clone under control.' #'Best Man for the Job' #*'When Kimberly & Tommy both compete to become school president, Rita casts a spell on the two, making them both very competitive and hateful towards one another.' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 1' #*'Kimberly finds a book which delighted her as a child at a book fair, but Rita soon traps her, Tommy & Rocky inside the book and makes plans to ensure the book never has a happy ending.' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 2' #*'Tommy, Kimberly & Rocky ally themselves with a grouchy character from the storybook and journey to see Mondo The Magician. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd takes Bulk & Skull’s custom made monster and turn into the ferocious Turkey Jerk.' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 1' #*'Kimberly is thrown backwards in time and finds herself in the Old West, where she meets the ancestors of her friends.' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 2' #*'With Lord Zedd’s forces poised to conquer the Old West, Kimberly has no choice but to teleport to the Command Center and asks Zordon to give the Power Coins to her friends’ ancestors.' #'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' #*'Rita & Zedd turn an art sculpture of Billy into his exact double, while they kidnap the real Billy and traps him in an alternate dimension.' 'Season 3: 1995' #'A Friend in Need, Part 1' #*'On distant Edenoi, the Edonites, now slaves to the merciless Count Dregon, rely on their protector Masked Rider for deliverance. A homesick Alpha 5 asks the Power Rangers to travel on a dangerous mission to his homeworld, Edenoi to check on his creator, King Lexian.' #'A Friend in Need, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers are mistaken for enemies and allies of Count Dregon by the Masked Rider. Meanwhile, on Earth, Kimberly slightly ill with the flu must come to Angel Grove’s defense when Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa unleash Repellator.' #'A Friend in Need, Part 3' #*'Kimberly continues to battle the Repellator while the Power Rangers assist Dex and his Ednonites against Dragon’s Army.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 1' #*'Rita Repulsa’s brother Rito comes to Earth and leads an ambush that causes the destruction of the Power Rangers Power Coins & Zords.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers, having lost their powers are sent on a dangerous mission to The Desert of Despair to locate Ninjor who will be able to provide them with new powers.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 3' #*'The Power Rangers locate the Temple of Power, and within find its occupant Ninjor. With his help, the Power Rangers soon undergo a ritual that provides them with new powers. Meanwhile, outside the temple the Tenga Warriors continue to gather.' #'Ninja Quest, Part 4' #*'Returning to Angel Grove with their powers restored and with new zords at their command, the Power Rangers gain a measure of revenge on a giant sized Rito. Meanwhile the Vampirus Egg hatches outside of the Temple Of Power and the creature soon initiates a confrontation with Ninjor.' #'A Brush with Destiny' #*'Kimberly is worried she may have to move to Paris with her mom. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd steals a monster from her dreams and make it a reality as he attacks Angel Grove.' #'Passing the Lantern' #*'Rita & Zedd are inspired by Adam’s Lantern and his quest to find out more about his heritage, to unleash the monster Lanterra on Angel Grove.' #'Wizard for a Day' #*'For a school project, Rocky and his science teacher end up swapping roles for a week and Rocky ends up finding out that being a teacher is harder than he thought it would be. Things get worse when Rito transforms his teacher, Mr.Wilton into Marvo the Meanie.' #'Fourth Down and Long' #*'Rocky’s Uncle Joe arrives in Angel Grove to address the local football team before their game against Stone Canyon. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd unleash Centiback, a creature with all the skills of a refined football player, with the ability to transform anything into legitimate footballs.' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 1' #*'Rita & Zedd sends down the Hate Master to plant his evil seeds and turn the Power Rangers against one another.' #'Stop the Hate Master, Part 2' #*'With five of the Power Rangers under the influence of the Hate Master and regarding one another with contempt, Aisha discovers the truth behind her immunity to the Hate Master’s powers and realizes how it can also help the Power Rangers.' #'Final Face-Off' #*'When Rita awakens The Face Stealer, the Power Rangers must stop him from stealing the faces of Angel Grove Citizens.' #'The Potion Notion' #*'Miss Chief is sent to Earth armed with the love potion and begins escalating mismatched heart-wrenching havoc in Angel Grove High, turning Kimberly towards Skull amongst other things.' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1' #*'Kimberly & Aisha become volunteers at the Angel Grove animal shelter, where as Tommy meets a new citizen of Angel Grove who offers to help him with his car, Katherine.' #'A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 2' #*'With Tommy trapped in Rita’s Dark Dimension, the Power Rangers are left with two choices, save Tommy, or prevent Rito’s assault on Angel Grove. They elect to stop Rito first, where as Rita decides to unleash Katherine herself on the Power Rangers as a monstrous cat-like being.' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 1' #*'Katherine continues to make use of her trust amongst the Power Ranger teens and steals Kimberly’s Power Coin and Tommy’s Falconzord.' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 2' #*'Having discovered the Shogunzords, Rita & Zedd decide to kidnap Kimberly and use her fragile state to blackmail the Power Rangers into piloting them.' #'Changing of the Zords, Part 3' #*'Tommy enters the Dark Dimension and confronts Lord Zedd The remaining Power Rangers are summoned by Rita to use the Shogunzords to destroy Angel Grove.' #'Follow that Cab!' #*'After Bulk & Skull accidentally help a thief to steal her car, they follow after the thief in a taxi. However, Lord Zedd then turns the cab into a monster, with the trio still inside.' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1' #*'Kimberly is asked by a famous gymnastics coach to try out for the Pan Global Gymnastics Team. However, Rita doesn’t want her to participate so she repeatedly sends monsters down to Earth, causing Kimberly to get injured from exhaustion.' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 2' #*'Rita & Zedd send down a monster to kidnap Kat after she defects from their control.' #'A Different Shade of Pink, Part 3' #*'Kat attempts to get the Pink Power Coin back by letting herself get kidnapped by Rita & Zedd.' #'Rita's Pita' #*'Rita’s new monster, hijacks Tommy’s body and causes him to eat an unhealthy amount of fast food.' #'Another Brick in the Wall' #*'Katherine helps out with an effort from the city to restore an unused park. Meanwhile, Rita unleashes the Brick Bully to destroy the Power Rangers and disrupt the effort.' #'A Chimp in Charge' #*'Katherine attempts to teach a monkey named Kelly sign language in order to communicate. Rita & Zedd transforms Kelly into the Sinister Simian, forcing the Pink Ranger and the others to fight it.' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1' #*'Master Vile, the father of Rita & Rito arrives to destroy the Power Rangers with his Blue Globber.' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2' #*'Tommy ventures into the heart of the Moon to recover the powerful Zeo Crystal. Katherine makes a daring and dangerous decision in a bid to rescue Ninjor and recover the Falconzord, but with the Globber’s power, will both be enough to save the Earth?' #'Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 3' #*'Master Vile has secured the Earth and celebrate with a party in Angel Grove. The Power Rangers decide to venture towards the hostile galaxy to recover the Zeo Crystal.' #'I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger' #*'The Power Rangers, without their ability to morph or use weapons, must save Santa from Lord Zedd’s forces when their adversary schemes to distribute a weapon to every child on Earth that will render them evil.' #'The Sound of Dischordia' #*'Master Vile calls on an old friend, Dischordia, to disrupt the Power Rangers with her ability to send them into a chaotic dance routine.' #'Rangers in Reverse' #*'While the Power Rangers take Kat to a theme park for her birthday, Master Vile uses the Orb of Doom to cause the Earth to rotate backwards. This leaves the Power Rangers powerless and turned into children.' Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:Jada stevens,ect babes of the show Category:No Category:Mediamass Category:Look at him Category:No no no no nonnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Category:Mighty Morphin